House of Hidden Jewels
by AquaRose77
Summary: An old Anubis house member returns. A quest to find the Hidden Jewels. RZ returns...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Kate sighed as she walked into Anubis house. It had been quite a while, and she had missed the House. Though, why she left the house was a delicate topic for her. Most people thought it was because of the strange happenings at Osiris house; the kidnappings at Isis house; even the cockroaches at Khepri house. Kate wore a brown Rebel Yell cropped sweatshirt with "TAKE IT EASY" on it, a white tank top underneath, a Petites Glitter Lace Skirt and Cindy Sparkle Bow Ballerina flats. [A/N: Link to Kate's outfit - kate/set?id=65716176].

Kate felt a bit bad. She was the only true member of Sibuna left.

The door opened behind Kate, and a blonde girl with her long hair in a ponytail walked in. She wore a pink Valentino Belted Dress, knee-length black suede boots and a pink Valentino shoulder bag. She also wore pink earring studs and a silver ring with a pink gem. [A/N: Link to Amber's outfit - amber/set?id=65717598].

"Hi!" she said with obvious enthusiasm. "I'm Amber."

"Oh, hey, I'm Kate."

"Cool. Are you new here?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Want me to show you around?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Alright. I'm in my room if you need anything."

Amber went upstairs and Kate stared after her, her mouth slightly open. This definetly was **NOT **the same Amber that had become her best friend. The Amber that she knew –had known- was a major tomboy, who hated pink and wore jeans, converse and baseball caps. Her hand hovered over the BFF necklace that Amber had given her for her 13th birthday, which was in the pocket of her skirt.

The door opened again, and in walked a girl with red extensions in herblack hair. She wore a black t-shirt, a black skirt that reached mid-thigh, black boots and fishnet leggings. Behind her was a blond boy, and he wore a white polo shirt with blue skinny jeans, and red and black Air Jordans.

"Hi, I'm Patricia. And this is my _boyfriend _Eddie." She slapped Eddie's arm. "Say hi, doofus."

"Hey, I'm Eddie."

"She knows that, Slimeball."

"I'm Kate; nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Kate," Eddie said. "Come on, Yacker, before Victor comes."

They left, and Kate smiled a little at the mention of Victor's name. He had been the head of the school when she was there. She went up to her room -the one across Amber's room- and lay down. Not long after, she heard cries of, "NINA!" "JOY!" "FABIAN!" "MARA!" "JEROME!" and "ALFIE!" She smiled softly before falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own House of Anubis, the characters or Ed Sheeran and his songs. I also don't own anything here that is clearly owned by someone else. I wish I did, though…**

**Chapter 1**

Kate woke up the next day feeling as tired as hell, even though she had gotten her required hours of sleep. She got out of bed and sat cross-legged on the floor, thinking. The room was relatively big, and it was her private room. Mr Sweet had told her, before she came, that she might have to share the room with someone, because three girls were sharing one room.

Kate checked the clock hanging on her wall: it was seven in the morning. She had never quite bothered going to school early, because it was frankly a waste of time to her. But her parents wanted her to "start over" so she was required to get to school around seven-thirty. Kate dragged her lazy bum off the floor and headed toward the bathroom, where she showered, washed her face and brushed her teeth. She was one who never took pride in her appearance often, so she left her wet messy hair as it was, in all of its glory. Looking in her closet, she pulled on the school uniform and paired it with a pair of black and white Converse.

Taking her iPod out of her Kate Spade messenger bag, she selected the one song that she always played at least one hour every day: _The A Team _by Ed Sheeran. The song spoke to her, and she just loved the song, the beat and the video. She tapped the PLAY button, and the song started playing:

_White lips, pale face_

_Breathing in snowflakes_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

_Light's gone, day's end_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men_

_And they say she's in the Class A Team_

_Stuck in her day dream_

_Been this way since eighteen, but lately_

_Her face seems, slowly sinking, wasting_

_Crumbling like pastries_

_And they scream_

_The worst things in life come free to us_

'_Cause we're just under the upper hand_

_And go mad for a couple of grams_

_And she don't wanna go outside tonight_

_And in a pipe, she flies to the Motherland_

_Or sells love to another man_

_It's too cold outside_

_For angels to fly_

_An angel will die_

_Covered in white_

_Closed eye_

_And hoping for a better life_

_This time we'll fade out tonight_

_Straight down the line_

A knock on the door interrupted Kate from her thoughts. She paused the song and put the iPod back in her bag.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened and in walked the blond boy from the day before. She had forgotten his name. Wait, it was Eddie. Yes, that's what it was.

"Kate, Victor said that I should call you. We're having a welcome back breakfast."

"Alright, I'll be down in a few."

He started to leave the room, but paused and studied Kate's face closely. "I think I've seen you before," he said quietly. "We'll talk later."

He left the room, and Kate grabbed her messenger bag and followed him downstairs. She took the only empty seat left, next to this dark but fair-skinned boy.

"This is a new year," Victor started, "a new beginning, a new start. We have a new student here, Kate Feller; I think some of you have met her already. As I said before, this is a new beginning. Lewis, Clarke, Miller, you already know what that means."

"Yes, Victor," the three accused boys chorused.

"Okay, well enjoy your breakfast and have a good day!''

He left to go up to his office, and everyone except Kate stared after him in astonishment. Deciding to get to school early, she grabbed an apple and said good-bye to everyone, before leaving.

**[A/N: This is my very first story on this site, so I welcome all reviews. Maybe my grammar and spellings were wrong and I totally appreciate your opinions. –T xxx]**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: You already know, though.**

**A/N: This is kind of a filler chapter. In a sense, it tells more about Kate. Enjoy! Love you guys!**

**Chapter 2**

Kate got to the main school building, and she sighed in disgust. It had not changed since she had last been there. Well, the outside, anyway. She wondered if the inside had changed. Taking a deep breath, she entered the two big wooden doors, into a completely transformed school.

There was red carpeting on the floor, and there were red, lacy curtains hanging everywhere. On the ceilings, there were crystal chandeliers with scented candles.

"What happened?" Kate murmured to herself.

"I don't know."

She jumped at the voice, and then looked over her shoulder. It was Eddie.

"I'm just as surprised as you," he said.

"Yeah," she said, feeling awkward. "Well, I better get to class."

She turned to walk away, but he placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "Wait. Which class do you have?"

Kate reluctantly checked her class schedule. "I have English."

"So do I," he said with more enthusiasm than he should have. "I'll walk you."

And with no further discussion, he grabbed Kate's hand and pulled her towards a class.

"Welcome back, class," said a dark lady in a knee-length red dress. "I hope you enjoyed your holidays."

She abruptly turned to face Eddie and Kate. "Eddie, have you brought a new student?"

"Yes, Ms. Valentine. This is Kate."

"Nice to meet you, Kate. Have a seat."

By that time, everyone was looking at Kate, and if looks could kill, Kate would have been dead from Patricia's glare. Blushing, she took an empty seat at the far back, next to a girl.

"Hi! I'm Joy!" the girl said.

"Hello," Kate said stiffly. She wasn't used to being noticed.

"So, class. Today, according to Mr. Sweet, all classes are cancelled. But, you will have to stay in this room until the end of the day. The good thing is, you can do whatever you want!"

She went to sit at her desk to read a book, and the class erupted in cheers.

"Kate," Joy began. "Have I seen you from somewhere?"

"I don't think so."

"It's just that… You seem so familiar."

"Do I?"

"Yep. But, I don't think it's you. Maybe I'm confused."

"Heh. Maybe."

Joy turned away from Kate, so she took the time to put her head on the table and think.

In Kate's mind, there was a mass swirling of coloured clouds. Each colour had a meaning, but she could not figure them out. She touched the blue cloud, and immediately, a very unpleasant came flooding back to her.

**Flashback**

Kate was five years old. She was sitting in her room, when all of a sudden; the door flew open and in walked her "father". He was carrying a long brown whip, but she didn't know what it was at the time.

"Hello, Daddy," she said cheerfully.

"Hi, Darling," he replied. "I just want to play a little game with you."

"Okay Daddy! What game?"

"First, I need you to put out your arm."

She put out her arm, and he whipped it ten times. Then, he grabbed her other arm and whipped in ten times as well. He whipped virtually every part of her body. When he finished, she was crying.

"Why, Daddy?" she asked through tears.

"Because I hate you, you worthless piece of trash."

The whippings continued for several years, until a neighbor heard all her screams and called the police. They arrested her father and sent Kate to the Anubis house.

**Present Moment**

Kate wiped a few involuntary tears from her eyes. She touched the purple cloud, and was transported to the time of her birth. Her mother was holding baby Kate in her arms, while her dad was nowhere to be seen. Her mom was murmuring to the baby, so Kate leaned in closer to listen.

"When you grow up, _cielito lindo_, you are going to be amazing. You hear me? I will be so proud of you."

Then, she began to sing softly.

"De la Sierra Morrena

Cielito lindo, vienen bajando,

Un par de ojitos negros,

Cielito lindo, de contrabando.

Ay, ay, ay, ay,

Canta y no llores,

Porque cantando se alegran,

Cielito lindo, los corazones.

Pájaro que abandona,

Cielito lindo, su primer nido,

Si lo encuentra ocupado,

Cielito lindo, bien merecido.

Ay, ay, ay, ay,

Canta y no llores,

Porque cantando se alegran,

Cielito lindo, los corazones.

Ese lunar que tienes,

Cielito lindo, junto a la boca,

No se lo des a nadie,

Cielito lindo, que a mí me toca.

Ay, ay, ay, ay,

Canta y no llores,

Porque cantando se alegran,

Cielito lindo, los corazones.

Si tu boquita, morena,

Fuera de azúcar, fuera de azúcar,

Yo me lo pasaría,

Cielito lindo, chupa que chupa.

Ay, ay, ay, ay,

Canta y no llores,

Porque cantando se alegran,

Cielito lindo, los corazones.

De tu casa a la mía,

Cielito lindo, no hay más que un paso,

Antes que venga tu madre,

Cielito lindo, dame un abrazo.

Una flecha en el aire,

Cielito lindo, lanzó Cupido,

y como fue jugando,

Cielito lindo, yo fui el herido.

Ay, ay, ay, ay,

Canta y no llores,

Porque cantando se alegran,

Cielito lindo, los corazones."

Kate smiled in her sleep. This was her first memory of her mom.

**A/N: Read & Review! P.S. You should really listen to Cielito Lindo by Marta Gomez on YouTube! Until we meet again! –T xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** You know this! I wish I did, though.**

**A/N: I made a mistake. Kate's name is Kate McJordin! Thank you!**

All of a sudden, in Kate's dream, there was a blood-curdling shriek and a dreary voice that said:

"Find them, and find them now

Before my spirit comes to the ground

Don't find them, and you shall see

You will soon, forever, cease to be."

**-That Night in Bed-**

Kate had a dream that she was walking down a long hallway with no doors, no windows and no escape. But still, she could breathe. There were various notes and crumpled papers on the floor. Then, she tried to pick them up, but they just disintegrated. Soon, there was a light: a light that shone so bright, and reflected off the walls of the hallway. She walked cautiously towards the light, taking care to walk in a straight line. There were screams and shouts of, "The light kills!" and, "Don't go forth!" but she ignored them.

Kate walked into the light, and she was temporarily blinded by a flash of white light. Suddenly, she woke up. She sat up in her bed, breathing heavily. Then, she felt a singe on her left arm. She looked at it, and stifled a scream, so that she wouldn't wake her roommates. On her arm was a jet black tattoo: the Eye of Horus.

**-The Next Day-**

Kate crawled downstairs miserably in the school uniform. She had added her own flair; a pair of knee-length black leather boots studded with green emeralds. The tattoo had sunk in her arm so deep a locket could have fit inside.

"Good morning!' Trudy exclaimed.

"Hey, Trudy!"

"I hope you had a nice sleep."

"Something like that," Kate muttered under her breath.

"What was that, dearie?" asked Trudy.

"Never mind." Kate beamed and exited the room without so much as a backwards glance.

The fresh air from outside soothed her lungs. She had definitely missed England- the grass, the sky, the people, everything. As she walked down the hallway to Mrs Valentine's class, she felt the tattoo burn, burn and burn. She winced as she walked into the class.

"Good morning, everyone," Mrs Valentine greeted.

Kate went and took the only empty seat: next to Joy.

"Um, you said your name is Kate, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Kate McJordin?"

Kate gasped inwardly. So someone remembered her? Really? But hadn't Victor mentioned her name some time ago?

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You look very familiar, that's all."

"Girls, keep quiet, please," Mrs Valentine said.

"Sorry," Joy apologized. To Kate, she said, "I'll talk to you later."

Kate nodded and turned away. The day seemed to pass by faster than it should have. Finally, it was time to leave.

Joy was walking back to the school alone, because Patricia was walking with Eddie and Kate had left already. As she passed by a clump of bushes, she heard a little child's scream come from the general direction. Being a child lover, she dropped her bag and headed off into the direction. She spun around wildly, trying to find the child, but it was in vain. All of a sudden, a pair of black, gloved hands grabbed her. A blind was placed over her eyes and a gag was placed in her mouth. The person sinisterly whispered in her ear, "Come in peace, and the child will be okay."

All she could do was nod.


	5. Chapter 4

Kate put her stuff on the bed and sat down. There were so many questions running through her mind, but the most prominent was, "How does Joy know who I am?" She decided to ask her.

Kate went to the next dorm and looked inside. Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, Amber and Alfie were inside it. She wasn't a usual eavesdropper, but something compelled her to listen.

"Guys, this is big," Nina said. "Another spirit is coming!"

"But why?" Alfie asked. "And what are we supposed to find?"

"You'll never believe this," Fabian began. "I was doing some research, on spooky voices and things to find, and I learned that the spirit is Senkhara's younger, long-lost brother and what we need to find are the Hidden Jewels. Plus, they can be found here in Anubis house. Well, some of them."

_They heard it too? _Kate thought. _Wow._

"That's a good lead, Fabes," Patricia said.

"Sibuna in it together?" Amber asked.

"Sibuna," they replied together.

Kate walked briskly down the hallway and to the doors. _The cheek! Amber actually had the audacity to steal my made up word! _Thankfully, Victor was nowhere to be found, so she eased herself between the two doors and immediately, the smell of the outside air made her feel happy. She walked toward the school in search of Joy, and found Joy's bag and books thrown behind some bushes. She looked around and found some faint footprints she assumed to be Joy's. Kate followed them and saw a note pinned to the ground by a rock. It read:

"_Kate, I know you're reading this. If you want to see Joy or your younger sister again, here's what you need to do:_

_Ransom money of £600,000._

_OR._

_Find the Hidden Jewels._

_I hope you know __**you **__are a Hidden Jewel protector. Until we meet. With love, __**RZ**__."_

In frustration, Kate ripped up the letter and sat down in the grass. How did RZ have her younger sister? Amylin was safely in her boarding school in Cheshire, unless… RZ had been following them. Kate was tired of holding back. She decided to confess, but to no one in particular.

"My name isn't really Kate McJordin. I don't know what it is, but before my mom died, she told me it wasn't. Also, I don't know _what _I am. I guess I'm not human, because I feel my best outside and among plants and grass. The reason I seem so distant from others is because I'm afraid they will find out I'm a weirdo. That's it, but I think there'll be more."

Kate exhaled and considered owning a journal. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes in front of her. Her instincts told her to stay still. After a few minutes, a blond head emerged from the bushes and she found herself staring into the blue eyes of Jerome Clarke.

"Why?" she asked as he sat next to her.

"You seemed interesting to follow." He chuckled darkly. "By the way, your little confession was nice. When will you continue?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to continue if you're going to listen."

"What a shame. By the way, I think I think I know who RZ is. See you around."

He got up and left. Kate contemplated running after him, but she held back. Then, she heard a familiar whistle. She turned around and was face-to-face with her old friend, Mariah Abbey.

"Kate? Is it you?" Mariah asked.

"It is," Kate replied softly.

They hugged, and Mariah joined her on the grass.

"Kate, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I found this note under my pillow yesterday."

Mariah brought out a note that read:

"_My dearest Mariah, how have you been? I hope all is well. First of all, I need to tell you that I need your jewel for my collection. You see, dearest, you are part of a four-some of protectors of the Hidden Jewels. These five are the most powerful five stones in existence, and you four are the most powerful beings in the world. I have the gold, so you need to bring me the other four: emerald, sapphire, diamond and topaz. Come with the other three protectors: Kate, Amber and Rose (if you can). Until we meet. Love, __**RZ**__."_

Kate stared at the note in disbelief and said, "Protectors? How?"

"I don't get it either," Mariah said. "Do you remember Rose?"

"Yeah, but she died of a strange disease. Guess RZ isn't exactly up to date."

"Is she is a protector, the jewel _should _have been found on her body, right?"

"Right, but according to what I read not long ago, her body was never found."

"Mhmm, although, her body _should _still be in Anubis, right?"

"Sure, so, we can get her jewel, find mine and find yours."

"What about that Amber girl?"

"Leave that to me."

This was the beginning to the quest to find the Hidden Jewels.


	6. Chapter 5

**Song of the Day (SOTD): Because of You by Kelly Clarkson**

**Quote of the Day (QOTD): "Everybody's life is a book. Make yours a bestseller." - Anonymous**

**"Now faith is being sure of what we hope for and certain of what we do not see." Hebrews 11: 1 (NIV)**

* * *

Kate hugged Mariah goodbye and made her way back to the house. By the time she got in, everyone else sat around the table, waiting for supper. She took the only empty seat there – next to Amber. "Where's Joy?" Amber whispered to Kate.

"She… um, went to visit a friend," Kate replied.

"Okay!"

Trudy came into the dining room, holding a huge bowl of macaroni and cheese, Kate's least favourite food. As Trudy ladled the food onto her plate, her face turned green. The macaroni on the plate gave her a huge headache, and by mistake, she vomited all over Amber's new outfit.

"Oh my Anubis! I can't believe that you… ugh!"

She ran upstairs, screaming and shouting, and Kate followed her upstairs. Kate got to Amber's room and slipped into the room quietly. Amber was standing in front of the full-length mirror in her room, wearing a blue top and shorts, her dress thrown into the laundry hamper.

"Amber, I'm sorry."

"Sure you are. Besides, who vomits at the sight of macaroni and cheese, anyway? Only my best friend did that, but she disappeared…" She trailed off mid-sentence and paused to look at Kate fully, from head to toe. "You know, you look exactly like her. But, I guess it's just a coincidence."

Kate sighed impatiently and brought out the BFF necklace that had been haunting her pocket ever since she returned. Amber gasped and her face filled with recognition. "It can't be! I mean, I know that Kate and Kate are the same, but it did not click at all."

"Amber, calm down. You are making absolutely no sense."

"Oh, but I'm glad you came back. I really missed you. When you left, I lost my drive to stay a tomboy. I became encased with pink and everything frilly and fashion, from Arturo Vitali to Zac Posen. Now, it has become a part of me. I really can't change it."

"That's it!' Kate exclaimed. "Pink, fashion, girly… your stone is the sapphire. Or, to be exact, the pink sapphire."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"And, I feel my best around nature. Nature is green, right? So, then, it would be the emerald!"

"Now, you're the one making no sense."

"Oh." Kate paused and explained the entire story to Amber before continuing her somewhat life-saving theory. "Anyway, like I was saying, I'm the emerald and you're the sapphire. However, what is Mariah, and what is – was – Rose protecting? Wait a minute… Rose was a science student. Her favourite elements were Aluminium, Silicon, Oxygen, Fluorine and Hydrogen. Moreover, scientifically speaking, if you add those elements together, you get topaz! Therefore, Rose protected topaz."

"That would mean Mariah is protecting the diamond, right?"

"Correct. Now, the tricky part is getting the topaz stone first. Tomorrow is Saturday. You, me and Mariah will go traipsing for Rose's body this evening."

"When did you become so authoritative?" Amber asked with wide eyes.

"Since I found out that my little sister is involved in all of this."

* * *

That evening, around 11 pm, Kate snuck into Amber's room and woke her up. She wore all black: a long-sleeved top, jeans and boots. Her hair in an expert bun, she seemed ready for anything. Amber groaned, but quieted herself when Kate pointed silently to Nina's bed. After much decision, Amber wore sleek, black, long-sleeved jumpsuit and black sneakers. She plaited her hair into a French braid, and she and Kate began their way to the door. However, Amber stepped on a loose floorboard, and it creaked. Nina turned around in her sleep, and Kate and Amber ducked and crawled out of the room.

"That was close," Amber whispered as the both of them slipped through the doors and out into the open.

"Y'think?" Kate asked. "Now, if I were a dead body, where would I be?"

"In a cemetery or something," Amber remarked.

"A cemetery… Amber, did they have the old cemetery closed down after I left?"

"Yes, I think so, but let's check to be sure."

The cemetery was right behind the library, and when they got there, they saw a dusty white sign that read: "Anubis Cemetery". _They really let this place go_, Kate thought. They slipped under the cemetery gate and found themselves standing in a very dark, creepy place. "Mariah?" Kate whispered. "Where are you?"

"I'm here." Mariah steeped out from the shadows, scaring the heck out of Amber, who nearly screamed.

"Jeez, please never do that again."

Mariah smiled. "You must be Amber Millington. I'm Mariah Abbey."

"Come on, guys. We need to find Rose's tombstone."

The three of them split up and began looking for her tombstone. Kate sighed as she walked past never-ending tombstones. _Rivera Allis, Mikhail Oley, Kareem Baxter, Amylin McJordin… _Wait a minute. Kate reversed and stood in front of the tombstone. Amylin McJordin? She stepped closer to read the epitaph: _Our Sweet Beloved Angel._ Suddenly, the dirt she was standing on caved in, and she fell…

* * *

**Ooh, a cliff-hanger. Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! I apologize so much for not updating. I was stressed and at a dead end for the story. Hope you enjoy this readers! God bless!**

**- A :) x**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hallo my darlings! I'm so sorry! I had exams! But, I'm back now :P x BTW, the idea for Jerome saving Kate was all MidnightCat2000's idea, so thank you!**

**SOTM: They Call Me by Rednek**

**QOTM: "Keep steadily before you the fact that all true success depends at last upon yourself." - Theodore T. Hunger**

**"Whoever acknowledges me before others, I will also acknowledge before my Father in heaven. But whoever disowns me before others, I will disown before my Father in heaven." (Matthew 10: 33 - 34)**

* * *

Kate braced herself for the impact, but surprisingly, it never came. None of it came - the crashing of her body onto the supposed coffin; the splintering of the wood; the shouting of Mariah and Amber's names. Instead, she felt a pair of strong, masculine hands grab her. She was hoisted up and – once again – staring into the blue eyes of Jerome Clarke.

"Jerome?" she managed to splutter out after a while, since the initial shock of the almost incident had scared her quite a bit.

"A simple 'Thank you' would be enough, thanks." He smirked.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, completely ignoring his previous comment.

"Saving your life, what does it seem like I'm doing?"

Before Kate could reply, she heard Mariah, "I found it! You guys, I found it!" She cast a disgusted look at Jerome before getting up, dusting herself off and following the sound of Mariah's voice. Much to her chagrin, when she looked behind her, Jerome was still following her.

"Mariah?" Kate said to Mariah when they got there.

"Yes, Kate?"

"Shut up. You're shouting loud enough to wake the entire compound."

"Sorry."

Suddenly, Amber arrived. "What did I miss?" she asked, panting a little bit. "And why is _Jerome_ here?"

"I ask myself that question every time I see him wherever I am," Kate remarked under her breath.

"I heard that," Jerome said, feigning hurt.

"You didn't miss anything, Amber," Mariah said, "but I found Rose's grave."

"Who is Rose?" Jerome asked.

"Oh, that's good," Kate said, once again ignoring Jerome. "Did anyone bring a shovel or anything?"

"Nope, but I found a shovel where I was working." Amber picked up a shovel from behind her.

"Let me dig." Jerome took the shovel from Amber and began digging, before Kate had a chance to thank Amber for the shovel.

After what seemed like forever, the shovel finally struck something hard. They all crowded round Jerome and craned their necks to see. The shovel had struck a shiny, wooden coffin, and there was a lock on it.

"Who keeps locks on a coffin?" Amber asked in exasperation.

"Let me." Mariah took some hairpins from her updo and successfully picked the lock. They heard a _click_, and the coffin lid sprang open. Inside laid probably the most beautiful person they had ever seen. She had honey blonde hair, and her mouth curled in a smile, as though she had been laughing when she died. Her face looked rosy and her lips red, even though she was dead and she had a few freckled splattered across her face. A tear escaped both Mariah and Kate's eyes. She had been their favourite person at Anubis.

Seeing that Kate and Mariah were probably going to have a breakdown, Amber gently searched Rose's body. After a few minutes, she found the topaz stone. It had been in her hand, which was curled tightly around it. The stone looked less magnificent than Amber thought it would.

"I got it," she whispered softly to Mariah and Kate.

Then, she took Mariah's arm, Jerome took Kate's arm and they went out of the cemetery and sat down in the grassy area near the fountain. It was about half-past midnight.

"Now what do we do with this?" asked Amber.

"I don't know," Kate replied. "I think what we need to do is gather them all – the remaining three – and then we need to give them to him."

"Kate, what about your sister?" asked Mariah?

"Something tells me that RZ isn't patient. I saw her grave when I was searching for Rose's grave. It makes no sense, though. I made sure Amylin was at her boarding school."

"Maybe he wants to scare you," Amber suggested. "Maybe he had that made, in the event that you should pass by it."

"Do you remember the date?" Jerome asked.

"Um, yes, it was… oh, it was 1956 or something."

"Then, it's not your sister. How old is she? Like, 13?"

"Yes, she is."

"Then it probably isn't. Maybe you had another relative called Amylin."

"Yes, that's true," said Mariah. "Now, we need to focus on how we're going to get the jewels that the three of us protect."

"Absolutely," Amber said. "Who's going to keep the topaz?"

"I'll keep it," Mariah volunteered. "There's a safe in my room, I can put it in there."

"Any ideas as to where the jewels are?" Jerome asked.

"I don't know. They could be anywhere!" Mariah exclaimed.

"True… ouch!" Amber exclaimed, shaking her hand and dropping the topaz.

"Careful!" Jerome said as he picked it up. Then, he also dropped it, screaming a few profanities as it fell.

"I got it," Mariah said. However, when she picked it up, she threw it high into the air, screaming, "Dang it!"

The topaz flew high into the air, and while the others were nursing their hands, Kate saw the topaz stop mid-air, and she saw an apparition that looked like Rose carrying the topaz gently down. She placed in it Kate's hands, touched her forehead and whispered, "_Salva custodiret. Solum potestis tetigeris. Iratus spiritus expectat. Omnibus obtinere, et ei tantum ei._" [Keep it safe. Only you can touch it. The angry spirit awaits. Get all of them, and give them to him, only him].

Kate understood Latin, but she could not speak it, so she replied, "Where?"

Rose pointed to Kate's arm, smiled and disappeared. The topaz felt cool, like a rock. She placed in the tattoo burned in her arm, and the skin concealed it. She nearly threw up. _Weak stomach much, s_he scolded herself. Jerome, Amber and Mariah seemed to have recovered.

"Where's the topaz?" Amber asked frantically.

"My arm." After seeing the bewildered looks on their faces, she added, "Don't ask."

The four of them headed back to the school.

* * *

**What did you think? Too boring? Too short? Let me know!**

**God bless**

**- A :) xxx**


End file.
